Nanpa Suru
by Notupdatedanymore
Summary: [Jigoku Shoujo][ONE SHOT] Todos tenemos un mal día... por estar todo el día enviando gente al infierno Enma Ai no es la excepción, y a veces lo mejor es hablar con alguien...[intento de parodia]


Nanpa suru (Ligar)

-------------------------

-Jigoku shoujo

-Parodia (o un intento nnUU)

-Basado en Enma Ai y Hone Onna

-Disclaimer

Bastante OOC (UU)Basado en Futakomori, no tiene nada que ver con el hilo de la serie ni con el final real de esta nnUU

-Sumary:

Todos tenemos un mal día... por estar todo el día enviando gente al infierno Enma Ai no es la excepción, y a veces lo mejor es hablar con alguien...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, cuando crees que mas abajo no hay nada...en ese momento pasa algo que te hace caer mas aun, aunque ya hayas tocado fondo hace tiempo

Atrapada para toda la eternidad en un lugar inmutable donde el atardecer nunca da paso a la noche, aunque a la joven le gustaría verse protegida de sus oscuros pensamientos en ella

Condenada a hacer realidad el odio de la gente, hasta que éste desaparezca del mundo, un mundo cada vez mas corrupto, donde las antiguas formas se han perdido y el amor da paso a la ira con sorprendente facilidad

Y siempre, en esa venganza ella pronuncia la frase que remata la faena, la sentencia que provoca que cada célula del cuerpo de la victima se estremezca

-Ippen shinde miru?

Y el hombre...ese desgraciado que esta a un paso de conocer la tortura infinita y el sufrimiento supremo...

Va y dice que NO

QUE NO LE APETECE

Es lo que faltaba...500 años condenando a las victimas del odio que van aterrorizadas al patíbulo...y dice que no

Lo tire de la barca pero resulta que practicaba natación a nivel profesional

Le divirtió que intentase pegarle con el remo...

Nada mas llegar a casa me he dedicado buscar cualquier ser vivo con el que descargar mi ira...

No he encontrado ninguno, así que he buscado el primer ser a secas

La abuelita me ha dicho que no piense en cosas extrañas, que por que no me dedicaba a hacer algo extraño en ese mundo extrañamente extraño y que no hiciese mucho ruido que tenía resaca

Kikuri se ha reído nada mas mentarla y se ha metido debajo del agua

Todavía no ha salido...y eso fue hace una hora...

Ni el vejete simpático ni el chico guapo están

Ah!!! Hone Onna!!

Se lo contare a ella, una charla de mujer a mujer

-Hone

-Uh¡Señorita¿Desea algo?

-Si...tengo que hablar contigo...

-Er...si...Pero yo antes solo quiero decir que el que rompió la persiana de una pedrada fue Ren chan...no es por acusar...pero si su ira tiene que caer sobre alguien...

-...Y eso es lo que ha pasado

-Vaya...

señorita, usted lo que necesita es un hombre

-¿Un hombre?

-Si...para descargar todo su estrés, van que ni pintados

-...erm...aprovechando esto...hay una conversación que siempre había querido tener...pero como me pase toda mi vida encerrada en el bosque no sabia yo...Y claro después de eso...no le voy a preguntar a una rueda o a una espada...

-Ha ido a dar usted con la persona adecuada señorita, yo tengo mucha experiencia en estos temas, cualquier duda sobre eso te la sabré responder

-No si que tienes experiencia se ve a simple vista...que no te he dicho nada antes, pero que vayas presumiendo de pechos ante un pobre chico en edad de estar salido, un viejecillo y una pobre chica ejem recalcando a la pobre chica ejem que no esta tan desarrollada...¬¬

Pero bueno, el libro de reclamaciones se pospondrá hasta ver como van

de bien o mal tus consejos

-OK! Y vera como sale bien nnUUu ...tiene que hacerlo...¿Que quiere saber¿De donde vienen los niños¿Que posturas se ponen en el kamasutra¿Cómo se pone una compresa?

-o.oUU...me conformo con saber como seducir a un hombre

-Eso...pues es muuuuu fácil, usted con que le ponga esa posturita suya...

-¿La de Ippen shinde miru o la del karma pecaminoso?

-...n.n me parece que si hace eso lo mata de un susto o lo manda al manicomio con billete de primera clase

-¿Entonces cual¿La de colgarme cabeza abajo de la cama?

-Ehe...mas bien esa no, yo digo la de abrirse de piernas con la faldita del uniforme y las cerecitas

-¿Y que tiene esa de especial que no tengan las otras?

-Eso lo dejaremos para otro día ¬¬UUU

Ahora el segundo paso: salúdele y dígale una frase impactante, que le deje sin aliento

-¿Ippen shinde miru?

-mmm...no

-¿Tu alma se ahoga en un karma pecaminoso?

-... ¿No tiene mas repertorio?

-Es que no entiendo que tienen de malo...

-No si malas no son...pero algo un poquillo mas convencional no creo que funcionase mal

-Vale, a ver esta¿me llamabas?

-Si...mejor, pero por favor no ponga esa cara sádica...echa mucho para atrás

-¿Y con esto le atraeré?

-Si...para por lo menos una primera cita creo que da... ¿Tiene ya un candidato?

-Si, es ese chico... Takuma Kurebayashi, le he estado espiando y me parece una buena elección

-En ese caso ¡Adelante!

Aunque para futuras ocasiones le informo de que lo de espiar a la gente...bueno...es algo que no suele hacer mucha ilusión...

-Pues no veo yo por que...

-Ese es otro tema que vamos a dejar pendiente ¿okis?

Dígame ¿Qué es lo que hace a ese chico especial ante sus ojos?

-Bueno...se parece a Sentaro san

-nnUU bueno...si usted lo quiere así...pues nada, ale!!! en marcha que para mañana es tarde

-Me voy pues¿sabes donde esta Kikuri?

-¿La niñata del floripondio ojos de bicho?

-Si

-Ni idea... ¿pero para que la quiere?

-Para que me acompañe...

-me parece que esa niña psicópata no es la mejor elección para ir a ver a un chico...

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que nada mas mirarla a la cara le da un infarto del susto al chiquillo

-Entonces no le veo lo malo...

-Pero señorita como pretende conseguir una cita con un hombre si esta en el hospital...

-Yo no he dicho que quiera una cita... ¿no te acabo de decir que se parece a Sentaro san?

-Si...pero...

-¿te acuerdas de la ultima persona relacionada con ese hijo de su madre?

-Si, Shibata ¿no?

-¿Y que le paso?

-Pues que descansa tranquilamente del intento de asesinato por su parte...

-Bueno...si...

yo cambiaria mas bien el tranquilamente por en paz...

Y no me entretengo más, me voy, volveré a la hora de cenar

Kikuri!!!!! Venga deja ya de hacer la rana!!!!!! Que nos vamos de caza!!!!

La joven Geisha observo a la chica del infierno alejarse entre las flores que cubrían el páramo acompañada de una figura más pequeña que se movía enérgicamente

-...Descansa en paz...de caza...OOUU

Tch...Supongo que en algo se tendrá que entretener ahora que ha agotado las existencias de cerezas...


End file.
